Dolls
by LooneyZampy
Summary: Free verse. What goes in the mind of a fangirl and how far would she be ready to go to please her star? Tahno has a bunch of fangirls, but two amongst them are particularly devoted... They're his precious little dolls...
1. Ch 1: Their Names were Bobby and Pam

_(A/N): Absolutely every character in the Legend of Korra is amazing._

_Every minor character gets his fair share of fanfiction as well... Now, there are two characters that are so minor that they don't even have names, as we barely see them. They're Tahno's fangirls. More precisely, two of them, the ones that we see clutching at him in the restaurant when he came to provoke Bolin and Korra, and we see them again during a pro-bending match. They're the type of disposable characters not even important or relevant to the plot. And yet... Something about them was so appealing to me. Maybe it was the lack of knowledge about their background or... lack of knowledge about them in general. All that we know is that they're pro-bending fans and that they adore Tahno. And everything else is left to us to imagine. _

_So I'm offering you this multiple-chapter story written in verse._

_I'd like to imagine what was happening inside of their heads, what were their dreams and what were their aims in life. And the free verse form is very handy to express emotions. However, it will have its share of actual action and story development in later chapters :)_

_I hope you like it :)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**Their names were Bobby and Pam**

They look excited to be there  
Clutching at their star, bathing in glee  
Their life appears simple, nice and trouble-free  
Until you take a look at their tragedy :

As Tahno's fangirls, they have fun,  
They give it, but get some too.  
They're pretty toys, they're just mere dolls  
For him, just mere distraction,  
Just something nice to do

And they live like that,  
Day after day,  
Being toys with which he likes to play  
Being trophies with which he walks around  
To add even more glamour  
To his crowd

They're decoration, or whatever he asks for ;  
Be my princess!  
Be my whore!  
Be my ray of light in a sleepless night!  
Be my good fun for tonight...  
Only until sunlight...

And when the dawn chases the darkness away,  
They would leave and won't be needed for the rest of the day  
Because during the day, it's harder to hide the truth  
And the pain that comes with it would be impossible to soothe.

Under the blunt sun, their face can be seen  
And everybody would know just where they've been  
And whispers would say, what are they hoping for?  
Do they really think that one day, they may have something more?

Ridiculous!  
Grotesque!  
Who do they think they are?  
They're nothing but some glitter to entertain the star.

And like glitter, they will vanish.  
They shine only when they're here.  
And once they disappear...

Nobody will miss them.  
And nobody will mind.  
And nobody will care.

Not even him...

They're disposable anyways.

And who would blame him?  
They're the ones who made this out of themselves!  
They wanted a piece of him  
So they became his mistresses  
(Or so they wish.  
Cause what they became was so much less.)

* * *

They both came from good families  
Having everything one would need.  
And then they fell in love with a star.

They had a good life  
Without worries  
No need to strife  
Or run after the glories

Who could ever guess that it would go so far?

* * *

Personal maids?  
Personal whores?  
Personal trophies.  
Personal escort.  
Dolls.

Nothing less.  
Nothing more.  
At times a princess,  
At times a whore,  
Always just a decoration  
Something to play with,  
Just a toy,  
A doll.  
A doll.  
A doll.  
And to his eyes, nothing more.

Did he even know who they were?  
Why would he, he didn't care?  
Why should he care?  
What would that serve for?

Their lives besides him were of little value anyway.

They were nothing  
To him  
But what they made themselves to be  
To him  
And just to him  
They were dolls without a name.

And even though their names don't matter  
To me, to him, or to you,  
We'll be nice to them  
And we won't hide their names.

After all...

They deserve more than being called just "fans";  
Their names were Bobby and Pam.

* * *

_(A/N): I gave them names so their words could be heard more easily. So they would "exist" and not only as "fangirls" or "dolls"_

_When we're at it, it was very hard to decide whether I should name this fanfic "fangirls" or "dolls"... I went with "dolls" because it's a bit spookier and goes better with the mood of the story... Even though the story itself is still called "Fangirls" on my computer x)))_

_Well... Till my next chapter then :)_

_Feedback is much appreciated of course, it's always wonderful to know that somebody took some of their time to share their opinion of what you created with you :)_


	2. Ch 2: Infatuated

_(A/N): Here comes the new chapter! This story is so fun to write x)_

_Now, I brought some change in the summary because I was told that the story might be confusing since I presented it as a story written in verse, while at the same time presenting no regular rhythm or rhyme. I am very thankful for that observation because I completely forgot to mention the fact that, since this story is supposed to reflect the feelings and states of mind of Bobby and Pam, the rhythm has to be irregular, since the mind more often that not, jumps from one point to another and makes links that are not always linear. That's what I wanted to show and I'm sorry if I have confused you or led you to believe that I was going to write a regular poem. What I'm actually looking for is a _story_ that happens to be written in (irregular!) verse because I feel it fits better to express what I wanted to express._

_Also, I am very much aware that the main characters of this story are not really the most conventional ones and certainly not the most popular ones, so I'm really happy that some of you took their time to read it :)_

_Thank you all and I hope you'll enjoy the second chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 : **

**Infatuated****  
**

They'd say there's no such angel  
Anywhere in this world  
That his eyes were made of silver  
That his heart was made of gold

And just everything that he said was absolute truth and order.  
For their love for him required no reason and had no border

Their love to them seemed pure  
And there was nothing they wouldn't do  
To their pains, he was the cure  
(Even if he caused that pain too)

All in all, they were no smart.  
But they'd say that they just followed their heart!

How many stupid excuses  
Can a person make  
But to justify their infatuation  
They'd do all it would take

They're normal girls!  
Like you and I!  
We all envy them!  
We'd kill, we'd die  
Just to be in their place  
Just to bathe in the same light  
Just for one day...  
Just for one night...

Just to be in their place...  
Yes...  
Just to be like them...  
They think  
They know  
They feel  
That everybody envies them

So they're happy the way they are  
Or at least they're supposed to be.  
They're acknowledged by their star  
They live their fantasy  
Every night  
Every day  
They're his dolls and they let him play

What's more to ask for?

* * *

And yet you can hear them sobbing  
Once they reach their home  
Cause reality comes throbbing  
Through your ears once you're alone

The artificial light is gone  
And you're alone  
And you're alone

The mirror won't lie to you  
Look at your face,  
Tell me what you see  
Do you see the girl you were  
Before this absurdity?

The mirror isn't prone  
To lying  
Once you are alone  
And in your reflection  
It will show you no perfection  
If there's none.

And they see themselves as they are  
Without the glitters  
Without their star

They see the ultimate downfall  
Once a real girl  
Now just a doll

And then they'd sob and weep and cry  
And wail and scream and wish to die

They won't set on this  
This was not what they wished for  
They wanted so much  
So much more

They wanted everything  
They wanted all  
More than they had  
More than they could imagine  
Everything and beyond.

Either they were crazy.  
Or simply very spoiled.

Like a child who's crying  
Because he wants the prettiest doll

(quite ironical, we would observe  
How they were now the dolls  
And how that's for what they serve  
To the one who for them is all)

* * *

Pam was sexy  
Bobby was sweet  
They were above other fangirls  
But they would never compete  
Between them  
They couldn't  
They shared so much  
Their friendship,  
Their love  
For their star  
And his touch...  
And his kisses  
His caresses  
Everything they had, they shared  
Between them  
One with the other...  
At least they had one another...  
Someone who knew what they went through  
Someone who understood  
Someone who cared...

Bobby was pretty.  
Pam was hot.  
And while Pam was more flirty,  
Bobby was not.  
Bobby was shyer,  
And a bigger cryer,  
And she wore her heart on her sleeve  
Pam was a fire  
Burning with desire  
And the will to give everything that she could give  
Bobby was naïve  
And looked for protection  
Pam was brave  
And wanted perfection  
They both ended up in same grave  
The grave of glitter but with no satisfaction

* * *

So here they are  
Bobby and Pam  
For their star  
And for his fun.

Now you know their hopes  
Now you know their dreams  
Now you know their smile  
Hides their bitter tears

But know that tears  
Last just for as long  
As they're alone  
For then their fears  
Sing their song  
Sitting on their throne

But when they are not alone  
All their fears will be gone  
And they will smile again  
And be happy and beautiful for Tahno.

* * *

_(A/N): In this chapter I was still focusing on fleshing (more or less xD) the characters of Bobby and Pam... To get to know them better. So this chapter was also dwelling on their feelings very much._

_However, starting from the next chapter, there will be more action. Up till here, I was still mostly introducing the characters, since they are relatively unknown... But next chapter brings more drama x)_

_...aaaaand, in the next chapter, Korra will also make her appearance :)_

_Up till then, I kiss you all good night, it's four o'clock where I live, I shall try and get some rest x)_


	3. Ch 3: Meet the Goddess

_(A/N): It's been a long time since I last updated this one! I thought, since it was the least read of my fanfics, I should maybe drop it and focus on the others..._

_And then I thought, NAH, even if only one person reads it and enjoys it, I've done a good deed, so here it is, the third chapter ^^_

_(Besides, it'd be quite a shame to drop it now that things are getting interesting... and also, I'm having way too much fun writing it, so there's that x))_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Meet the Goddess**

That famous day  
Started in a beautiful way  
Even though they would never guess  
That it was the day that they would meet the goddess

* * *

They went with their star to a sweet little place.  
And the entire posse was there.  
They were the little group that nothing could replace  
Attracting stares wherever they were.

In a couple of days was the pro-bending finale  
And the Wolfbats were going to win  
Like they did the last year, and the year before...  
And then across the restaurant, on the same floor  
They noticed Korra and Bolin.

They could pretend that not far from them  
Were just some members from the opposite team  
But deep inside, they all knew and felt it,  
The girl sitting there was the ultimate dream

Bobby and Pam were both hugging on Tahno  
But he was just staring at her.  
The spirit of the planet before their eyes...  
At least that was for sure.

The avatar was staring too  
Defying them  
Showing she wasn't afraid  
And no matter what they'd say or do  
Wouldn't move her  
Not there

Bobby leaned in closer to Tahno's ear  
And lied that Korra's defiance was hiding fear  
Pushing him to go forth and to provoke them  
For if she hits him, her chances would be broken

(What Tahno understood were the pro-bending chances,  
For the Fire Ferrets would be disqualified from the finale, if Korra hit him  
However, what Bobby meant reminded more of the advances  
That Tahno would make to Korra and that she'd reject with whim)

Tahno walked towards the Fire Ferrets with his posse  
Firmly intending to show them who's the boss  
And while the earthbender cowered down in fear  
The avatar girl seemed pleased that he was here.

She held her head up high  
Had she been taller, she'd touch the sky

Bobby suddenly bathed in cold sweat  
And Pam next to her realized that she was guilty of this  
Of this what now seemed a very risky bet  
A risky and tricky thing to arrange  
For Tahno always loved him some challenge.

* * *

And immediately he started  
With provocation  
And seduction?  
Offering "private lessons"  
And clearly wanting  
The avatar as his new distraction

The avatar may have not been impressed at first  
But Bobby and Pam were terrorized  
With less efforts than it would take to blink an eye  
She would have him all for her and - surprise!  
Bobby and Pam could wave a goodbye  
To all that mattered to them under the blue sky.

For what man of Tahno's kind  
Of his standing, arrogance and fame  
Would prefer an easy fangirl's simple mind  
To taking the avatar as game?

And now Bobby and Pam were terrified,  
For in front of their eyes was their ultimate fear,  
For they would be robbed of their favorite dream  
And the fear and the panic were driving them wild  
And they thought, and they thought about another time  
Where they would be different, where they would feel blessed  
To finally meet the fair goddess

* * *

Korra had defied their idol just then and there  
And about his advances, she didn't seem to care  
She didn't seem moved or even slightly impressed  
And she seemed even stronger than they would have guessed

She seemed strong and fierce  
And mighty  
And powerful  
And she also seemed so pure  
So fresh  
And so beautiful...

For Bobby and Pam  
She was now the biggest threat  
And et the most beautiful being  
That they have ever met

For even I'd they tried  
To appear as if they weren't impressed just yet  
In front of them was standing  
A girl who was the spirit of the planet

And while they were breaking in the inside  
The Avatar had something else in mind  
They'll be made the laughingstock of the place,  
a polar bear dog roared in their face

Tahno jumped back in fear  
But luckily, they were here!  
They helped him back to his feet

And now he'll find them kind and sweet  
And he will tell them they're his angels  
He'll call him his prettiest girls,  
His beautiful ladies,  
His dolls.

They will be with him yet another night  
Persuading themselves that everything's all right  
But they will notice through his kisses  
And through his ardor  
That he wasn't seeing them  
That he was thinking about _her_...

* * *

_(A/N): Korra finally appeared \^^/_

_Well... I didn't have that much time on my hands, but I really like writing through the eyes of Bobby and Pam, since it's not something that I've seen very much around here ^^ they're rather funny characters, but here, I wanted to give them quite a dark and tragic story... Because I'm evil like that._

_Also, if you have thoughts, opinions or remarks about this story, don't hesitate!_

_Lots of Love from Zampy until the next chapter!_


End file.
